niksocthingiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tao Kusanagi
Profile Appearance Tao is a decent sized young man who looks to be about 21 years old. Ge wears a black and white qipao and a green gi underneath. He has bright green eyes, and black and green hair. Story A young man born to a middle class family who's always had an obsession with games. At the age of 8 his father left to become a hunter and came back a failure, too injured to ever try again. A year later he decided that this would be the perfect time to train his son in hopes that he could pass the exam and achieve what his father could not. Tao's amazing ability at learning and adapting allowed him to advance quickly. At age 10 he mastered the basics of nen and at age 12 he was able to fully conjure a wide variety of objects. At age 13 he made it to floor 150 of heaven's arena and stopped short so he could enter the hunter's exam which he passed in one try. And now he supports his family by completing bounties and selling information to the hunters association and sometimes to the highest bidder. Personality He's kind towards his friends but is cautious towards strangers and becomes dead serious in a fight. Being a conjurer he tends to use a more strategic way of fighting, such as watching his opponents strike first or fight someone else before going into an offensive stance. Abilities: * Extreme speed: his natural speed is higher than most but when equipped with a speed enhancing item he can run faster than a formula 1 race car or even faster depending on the item. * Multi-tasking: while it seems like his face is always looking at a screen or only focusing on one opponent he is always aware of his surroundings and can sometimes size up two opponents at the same time. * Extreme accuracy: when equipped with a projectile weapon his aim imcreases to that as if he was playing a shooting game set to easy mode. * Average strength: hes not super strong physically so he relies on physically enhancing or melee ranged weapons. * Weapon mastery: hes okay with weapons from the real world but when he uses a weapon he creates its almost as if hes studied the weapon for his entire life. * Above average intelligence and adapting abilities: When fighting an opponent he can easily evaluate their strengths or weaknesses. But if something ends up being wrong he is able to adapt and change his plan of attack accordingly. Nen Abilities Game Start Tao can create weapons/armor that he has seen in games that he has played. But for this to work he has to have seen the weapon at least once within 7 days of using this ability and must know the estimate parameters of the items he creates. All rules that were in the game apply to the weapons conjured into the real world * Example: If a gun is summoned and in the game the maximum capacity of a gun is 6 bullets and you can carry at most 6 magazines then that is the limit of the weapon's use until the next time it is summoned. Game Finisher This ability is used to transform any created item into a "pixel bomb," causing the item to explode into hundreds to thousands of square shaped shrapnel called "pixels." After a few seconds the "pixels" will vanish.